


Garage Encounters or A bit of Fun

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Garage Encounters or A bit of Fun

Word Count: 3400  
A/N: This is written for the February 2012 challenge at [](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**ateam_prompts**](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/). It was “No angst allowed.” So I tried a pairing I had written only one story for so far and developed my little head canon for those two. They really got me going and I wrote four little PWPs. Here they are all in one post.

_One_

„Fa…Facem…an…!“ BA can’t really speak because he’s giggling so hard, „St…stopp…tha…at!“

But Face won’t listen. He’s sitting on the big guy’s abs, tickling him mercilessly with his agile fingers and then bending down, putting his lips against Bosco’s neck and blowing against it. He loves the way the big guy bucks beneath him and he can’t stifle the giggles that escape him because the mechanic’s equally agile fingers have found the ticklish spots on Face’s ribs and lower abdomen.

The Lieutenant suddenly finds himself on his back, shaking with laughter and trying to wind his way out from under the bigger man’s grasp. He can’t escape and he doesn’t want to.

Their gazes meet for a brief moment. The love and joy sparkles when blue captures brown and vice versa. Their expressions happy and light, enjoying the closeness, both grinning at each other until BA bends down and their lips and tongues melt together in a deep, lascivious kiss.

++++

_Two_

BA unconsciously licks his lips and scratches his Mohawk absent minded with the screwdriver he’s still holding in his hand. Face is bent over, looking into the engine bay of the car they’re working on. “I can’t see what the problem is, Bosco.” An oily, dirty hand comes up to scratch at his neck, leaving dark finger prints there.

“I can.” BA mutters and lays the tool aside, stepping very close to Face’s backside, pressing his jeans covered erection against the Lieutenant’s, rubbing.

Face jerks upwards, not expecting the intimate assault. BA protects the almost blond head from crashing into the front lid by instinctively holding his free hand up.

They both laugh and the Corporal murmurs into Face’s ear, when he’s about to turn. “Don’t move.”

“Any particular things you want to do, Bosco?” Face’s voice is below his normal range, seductive and sexy. He wriggles his jeans clad ass against the enormous bulge he’s feeling against his rear.

“Yes, you.” BA breaths, licking Face’s lobe which makes the Lieutenant shudder. Big hands pulling at the dangling dog tags then rub across Face’s chest.

“You’ll ruin your favourite shirt when you keep going, doing that.” Face cranes his neck, to get closer to those full lips and playful tongue.

“Naa, why you think I let you wear the damn thing?” BA snickers into his lover’s ear.

Face’s jeans’ top button is snapped open, fingers pulling at his waist band, “You look way hotter in it then me.”

“You look hotter in mine as well.” Face groans when a big hand reaches inside his pants.

“Fuck, commando?” BA instantly squeezes the bare hot, full shaft that’s greeting him.

“Yeah, man, all for you.” Face’s pressing his back against the muscled body that’s solid and strong behind him. “But don’t you think the Boss could come in any second, he requested this car…”

“Shhh, babe, he won’t come…at least not in here.” BA grazes Face’s neck with his teeth. “The only place he’ll come now is inside the crazy fool.”

Face chuckles, slightly nods and helps BA to get both their pants down. “You locked the door anyway?”

“’course I did.” BA slides his hands across the light blue shirt, covering Face’s broad back and narrow hips. The material is almost too thin to wear, but it holds such special memories, they both can’t throw it away.  
When BA reaches Face’s smooth ass and the Lieutenant steps out off his pants with one bare foot, bending over the engine again legs slightly spread, BA can’t help the bold move of trailing his tongue down the cleft that’s presented to him.

“Fuck, yeah!” Face moans and BA does it again, deliberately slow, teasing the inviting pucker, using lots of saliva that gathers in his mouth at the sight.

“You’re one delicious piece of soldier, Lieutenant Peck.” BA murmurs, fondling Face’s heavy balls, squeezing the base of his cock.

“So are you, Corporal Baracus...” Face groans, thrusting into that teasing fist, “Now fuck me already with that gorgeous dick of yours.” He wriggles his rear wantonly.

BA sighs heavily, his eyes fixed on Face’s slightly spasming entry. The Corporal slicks his erection up with the package of lube he had in his pocket, just knowing they’d be alone in here. He leaves some on his fingers to slip them inside of Face without warning.

“Holy crap!” Face gasps, pushing instantly against the intrusion. “That’s…that’s fantastic Bosco…”

BA smiles, kneading one muscular ass cheek while slowly moving his fingers in and out of Face’s hot channel. “You are fantastic, babe.” BA admires the few in front of him. The two things he loves most. Face and a car that’s tricky to repair. He’s still stunned at the fact how fast the Lieutenant learned to help him with this, how smart he is and understanding. How he doesn’t mind to get dirty and sweaty. Well, he fell in love with the Lieutenant the moment he laid eyes on him, and that was when he was dirty and sweating, smelling like gas, making out with a woman but…

“Bosco…what are you waiting for, fuck me already.” Face turns and smiles at the lost expression he sees on the stronger man, “Need your cock. Now.”

They lock gazes. Face admiring Bosco in his white undershirt, dark skin glistening with sweat. Switching shirts surely is a girl like thing to do but they do it anyway, Murdock teasing them mercilessly about it, but they don’t care. It had started out as a joke but was now a sign of their love.

“Give me your big cock, Corporal.” Face starts to breathe in such a sensual voice that BA almost comes instantly. He can see the pearls of precome forming on his slit already, his whole body starting to tremble. He positions himself against the moist entry, remembering their first time, when they had agreed to go bare back since they just had gotten their test results, both clean and healthy.

“Bosco, please!” Face thrusts backwards and BA is in, breaching the outer muscle, gripping Face’s hips tightly.

“Ohhh yeah yeah yeah, mooove!” Face impales himself on the iron hard cock that presses into him and BA gives a lout and animal like groan, squeezing his eyes shut, getting lost in the delicious heat of his mate. He presses fully in with the first thrust. Face welcoming him, his inner walls fluttering with heavy excitement. “Yeah baby, oh fuck, Bosco, I want you to stay there, like that…!” Face sighs in bliss and reaches backwards to grab BA’s thigh and hold him inside for a few moments, droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead. The fullness of his channel makes his whole body shake with anticipation.

BA bends down and gently touches his lips to Face’s hair line, nuzzles into the growing curls.

Face groans at the change of angle, feels the tip of BA’s cock rub deliciously against his prostate. His own dick is pressed against the cold metal of the car for a second but they’re both aware of that and entwine their fingers around it.

“Move, Bosco, for Christ’s sake, please move.” Face squeezes his channel muscles and BA bites his neck then starts to move out. Face holds his breath. Then the bigger man slowly thrusts back in and Face exhales long and blissfully, “yeahhhhhh…a..again.”

BA does it again and all of Face’s nerve endings start to sing.

“Faster.” He orders and BA does as he’s told, one of his hands slipping beneath the faded shirt, stroking one of Face’s nipples. The other hand is still tightly around Face’s throbbing dick, stroking, adoring the smooth flesh, palming the cock head now and then which makes Face hiss and buck.

The car starts creaking loudly as soon as they find their usual fast pace and Face has to bite his lip hard not to groan and yell out loudly. He’d bite his fist but one hand is busy getting himself off and the other has to support them on the car frame.

“Jesus, Faceman…” BA moans into his ear, shuddering and then biting his neck hard as he comes, spilling his huge amount of hot fluid across Face’s prostate. The conman makes keen odd noises and drags BA’s hand from his hip towards his mouth so it muffles the love sounds as good as possible. Face comes in heavy spurts across the grill of the car, a fact that almost makes BA hard again. They pant and gasp and their movements ebb out until they slump to their knees into the dirt. Both their heads resting against the cool metal of the car.

“Shit, get up. They’re coming!” Face suddenly frantically pulls his pants up and grabs for a rug to whip the come from the grill. BA jumps into the driver’s seat, trying to start the engine.

“Locked door?” Hannibal raises an eyebrow when he and Murdock saunter in despite of it, Murdock deliberately carefully closing it behind them again.

“We…we…” BA starts and Face quickly adds, “needed to concentrate to get the job done.”

Hannibal’s grin broadens and he asks while circling the vehicle, “And did you finish it?”

“Oh Bossman, I think they finished something else.” Murdock giggles and points into the dirt in front of the left front wheel and then, slowly turning, at Face’s jeans where an oddly looking wet spot is decorating his knee.

Face can’t help but furiously blush.

“Is he good?” Murdock asks but gets a slap on the ass from Hannibal, then gets pulled at the tall man’s side. Face grins and nods, then looks from the pilot to their Colonel and asks unashamedly, “Is he?”

“Mui bien, muchacho!” Murdock winks. Just as Hannibal is about to say something the engine springs to life and makes it impossible to understand anything since BA hits the gas pedal furiously, grinning wickedly at them through the windshield.

“I think that does mean the job’s done…too.” Face says proudly, looking at his lover when he joins the other three.

“Okay then boys, let’s get to work. The plan is like this…”

+++++

_Three_

“OH FUCK! Pretty boy! FUCK!” BA groans and wriggles his hips so Face’s deliciously hard cock can slide in even further into the mechanic’s hot body. Bosco is bent over the driver’s seat, feet on the ground outside, Face pounding mercilessly into him, holding himself steady on the frame of the ancient car they’re currently working on.

Sweat drops from his nose and temples as he’s searching for that certain spot inside his lover’s strong body. His dog tags bang against his bare chest with each powerful thrust. “Fuck Bosco, you’re so damn fucking hot I don’ wanna leave your tight channel ever,” Face rasps out, squeezing his eyes shut and rotating his hips.

The movement causes BA to shift slightly and his heavily aroused cock rubs even more against the cool leather of the seat. He’s close, oh so very close. He grunts words Face can’t understand so he changes his position and bends over the dark, smooth skin of BA’s back, letting their bodies move together in an even more frantic rhythm.

Face wraps greasy, oily fingers around BA’s cock which makes his partner gasp and press insistently backwards, contracting his inner muscles expertly and Face almost loses it. But he doesn’t want to come yet. It doesn’t matter that the steering wheel will leave marks on their sides or the rocker panel on BA’s shins. They are used to rough. Love it in fact.

“Come on, pretty boy,” BA gasps, again pressing back hard, challenging his lover, “I know you can go harder, don’ hold back on me.” The Corporal turns slightly to look at Face with lust hooded black eyes, “Show me the true power that’s hidden behind your façade…”

Face grins and chuckles, loving this game, the teasing, measuring of strength, not only in battle training but in love making as well. “You want me to really fuck your brains out, Bosco?” He’s panting, moving slowly in and almost all the way out, gentle, too gentle for their liking, but it’s all part of the game. His callused hands stroke across the gleaming dark skin of BA’s back.

BA croaks out a husky, “Yeah…” squeezing his inner muscles again when Face is all the way in and it makes the Lieutenant howl.

“Oh fuck, Bosco…oh fuck oh fuck…” Face feels the tingle go up his spine and if he wants it or not, his orgasm is very near. So he moves out again, grabs BA’s hips with so much strength that on pale skin there would be bruises visible and then goes for the really hard, forceful, erratic fucking. He’s seeing stars when BA meets him in each thrust, both moaning appreciative and so very needy.

When Face can’t hold it any longer, he bends and bites BA’s neck, sucking so hard he draws blood, jacking him off with one hand, hitting Bosco’s prostate again and again, filling him up, making him shudder violently, come in heavy spurts all over the fine leather and cry in pleasure, sobbing endearments which normally wouldn’t ever leave his mouth.

“Love you too,” slips from Face’s lips and BA nods once and then collapses on the seat, Face right on top of him.

Their panting is so loud they don’t hear the equal gasps of mutual satisfaction that come from inside the van that’s parked beside the old car in the garage.

Murdock and Hannibal never miss a session of their team mates.

+++++

_Four_

Prompt: Oh oh Face in BA’s lap somewhere in that hot ass garage.

++++

“I think we’re finished.” Face smears the oil and grease from his hands on the old rag he just pulled out of BA’s BDU pocket. The Corporal sits behind the steering wheel of the van and listens to the once again beautifully sounding engine. He gives Face a thumb up, grinning broadly at his lover who had just closed the hood of the vehicle.

They’ve had a hard day of work, repairing BA’s girl after it got shot up very badly the other day. He turns the key and silence fills the big garage, the evening sun shining through the open door.

“What?” Face asks and grins back, wondering why BA won’t get out.

But the Corporal is mesmerized.

The whole day they worked side by side, or one beneath the vehicle and one pressing the different pedals, looking for holes, exchanging or fixing parts; Face being as helpful as another car mechanic would have been. BA was proud, he’d never thought at first impression that this man would be able to fix his girl with him.

He was proud and horny. His dick finally wanting attention. The pretty boy in front of his van a living invitation. Shirtless, only dog tags around his neck. Cut off jeans. Sweaty and dirty all over. A stray curl hanging into his eyes. His biceps playing while he still tries to get the grease from his long fingers.

And that wide grin, sapphire eyes blazing.

“Bosco…” He tosses the rag away and bends his head slightly, scratching at his dirty chest, “Want me to close that door?” BA sees the bulge clearly that had formed in those cut offs, the top button had been open half of the afternoon already, so tempting. But they had to finish their job first.

When Face turns from locking the door, an equally bare chested BA stands right in front of him and unceremoniously captures Face’s mouth with his, plunging his tongue in deep, his hands grabbing for the Lieutenant’s upper arms.

Face chuckles into the kiss and gives as good as he gets, entwining his hands behind the strong neck of his partner and pressing their groins together, hard.

“Hm, Bosco, I’ve been hard since god knows when.”

“Same here, pretty boy,” BA fumbles with Face’s other buttons.

“We could have had a break…” Face is busy with stroking the Mohawk and beard, pulling BA close again with his dog tags.

“No breaks while working on my girl, Faceman.” BA licks the sweat off Face’s collar bone. “But you deserve a reward now…” Bosco slowly walks them towards a certain corner. Face already guessing what the plan is and loving it.

“A reward…?” he grabs BA’s straining dick through his pants. “Hopefully this pretty piece up my ass?”

BA only groans and let’s himself fall onto the old back seat they’ve taken out of an unused car for this particular reason only. Face instantly frees BA’s hard on, knowing his lover doesn’t wear any underwear while they are working together. Neither does he. Much more stimulating. In fact Face is already almost at bursting point.

He steps out of one of his pants legs and straddles BA’s lap, admiring the huge, dark proud cock, his mouth watering. BA chuckles lowly, reading his thoughts, “Only to make it slick, otherwise there won’t be any fucking, pretty boy.”

“I know Bosco, I know.” Face bends down and sucks the hot shaft into his mouth as far as it would go, making greedy little noises, curling his tongue around and lapping at it, slicking it up. BA groans and thrusts into the wet warmth but instantly pulls at Face’s hair to get him off his dick, loving the feeling way too much.

“Wanna fuck you, babe, you’ve done so well today…” BA’s fingers twist the longish curls, slightly pulling without really hurting.

Face feels his pucker twitch expectantly. Being fucked on spit only is one of his secret kinks, especially after a long day’s work or a dangerous mission. He pulls back slowly, leaving as much saliva as possible on BA’s cock. Then he positions himself across the strong man’s lap, hands on his shoulders, foreheads together, staring into each others eyes.

BA pulls Face’s ass cheeks apart, the Lieutenant feeling the moist cock head against his entrance, loving the gentle first touch, seeing the sparks in BA’s black eyes at first contact.

“Fuck, Bosco I love that,” he hisses under his breath, inching himself very slowly onto the hardness. It’s full. It’s delicious pressure. He’s willing his muscles to relax and give in to the wonderful gesture of love. They’ve done this a lot lately and he’s so needy today, he doesn’t really feel any pain.

BA grabs Face’s head as soon as he’s sheathed halfway in and starts to devour him harshly. Face moans and sucks the agile tongue deep into his mouth, biting slightly while lowering himself down further onto BA’s iron hard private tool. His and the Corporal’s hand collide while curling around Face’s hard on. BA feels the Lieutenant’s throaty chuckle vibrate through his whole body.

This is heaven, this is pure bliss. It’s the perfect distraction from their incredibly stressful line of duty.

They kiss hungrily, bodies and hands moving in sync all towards one goal.

A shattering hard climax.

When the kiss is broken because of lack of oxygen, their harsh breathing fills the air. Face’s dick throbbing in both of BA’s large, dark hands, pre-come spilling out of the slit of his cock head. White against black. The perfect fit.

When BA mutters affectionately, “Come for me baby…” Face instantly comes at the sight, and the sensuous, shaking voice, the expertly massaging fingers and the oh-so deeply buried cock, grazing his prostate. His inner muscles contract strongly, impulsively and BA follows into heaven, filling Face up, pumping his reward into him.

They’re kissing again through the waves of ecstasy, then slowing down, the power and desperate need gone, tenderness overtaking, breathing slowing down as well, muscles relaxing. When BA slips out of Face’s hot channel, his lover slumps against him drowsily, murmuring in the crock of BA’s neck, “When are we gonna repair the next car?”

They chuckle together, staying like this for some more minutes, Face lazily sliding his fingertips along the small scar above BA’s Ranger tattoo, Bosco stroking his hands soothingly across the wide expanse of light, but tanned skin, “Soon I bet, when Hannibal’s next plan goes another way than it should…”

F I N 


End file.
